


Love's Fragrance

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-10
Updated: 2000-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stinky mess leads to acknowledged feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Fragrance

Blair reached out and slipped Jim's key in the lock. "Oh, it's open." 

The two men walked in the loft, the Sentinel still struggling to breathe through his sweater, a poor attempt at protecting his hypersensitive nose from the obnoxious smell. 

"Man! What is that?" Blair stared at the mound that had been dumped in the middle of the room. His own nose was burning from the stench; he couldn't even begin to imagine what his partner was going through. 

"That's horse manure, Chief." Jim couldn't stand the olfactory torture any longer and escaped from his home, taking the steps to the roof three at a time. 

"Jim? Big Guy?" Blair ran after his friend and nearly tripped over him as he exited the door to the roof. Jim was down on his hands and knees, trying desperately to catch his breath. Blair looked around the area and spied an alcove several feet from the door. Gently grabbing his partner by the arm, he helped the detective to his feet and led him over to the shadowy corner. Propping him up against the wall, Blair spoke quietly to his Sentinel. 

"It's okay, Jim. I'll get you through this." Blair thought for a moment, his hands wandering through the air as if searching for a clue. Snapping his fingers, Blair pulled Jim's hands away from his nose. 

"Let's try this. Imagine that pile of manure is now a pile of Wonderburgers. Yum . . . can't you just smell the special sauce they use on them burgers?" 

The older man coughed. "You're so full of shit, Sandburg." 

The grad student laughed. "No, man. Our loft is full of shit." 

Even with tears streaming down his face, Jim was still able to smile at his partner. "Your genius amazes me, Darwin." 

Blair nodded his head, his mahogany curls bouncing all around his face. "Yeah? Well if I'm so smart why won't you just shut up and let me do my thing." 

Jim leaned his head back and opened his arms. "Go for it, Chief. I'm all yours." 

Blair gazed at the man who owned his heart lock, stock and barrel. "Man, I wish." 

The Sentinel heard the barely breathed statement. He cracked open an eye and caught the longing look on his partner's face. Jim recognized that expression; it was one that had often found itself plastered across his own face. Blair wanted him. Could his partner possibly be experiencing the same feelings he, himself, woke up with every morning? 

Maybe it was time to test the waters, Jim pondered. 

Covering his face with his hand, a gesture that not only gave some measure of protection for his nose but also provided cover for his wicked smile, the Sentinel refocused his Guide's attention on himself. 

"Chief? Need some help here." 

Blair shook his head, clearing the fantasy of a naked Jim stretched across the kitchen counter from his lusty mind. "Sorry, man. Those fumes must be messing with my gray matter." 

Jim shook his head. "I'm gonna resist the temptation of commenting on that." 

The grad student jabbed his partner in the arm. "Gee thanks, Big Guy. I'm overwhelmed." 

Blair scooted closer to his Sentinel and placed his hand on the man's broad chest. "Okay, let's get serious. Keep your eyes closed and just listen to my voice." 

After a few minutes of Blair's guidespeak, Jim held up a hand. "Not working, Chief. I think I need something more to distract me from that stench. Damn, it's bad, Blair." 

Jim peeked at the smaller man, watching the academic wheels spin as Blair considered his partner's needs. Ready to put his plan into action, the detective jumped in with his own suggestion. 

"How about we substitute the focus from one sense to another. Hmmm . . . maybe touch?" 

Blair frowned as he pondered his friend's idea. "Okay." He looked around the small alcove for an item Jim could focus his touch on. Picking up a broken roof shingle, he held it out to the Sentinel. "Let's try this." 

Jim ignored the offered distraction. "I've got a better idea." 

The Sentinel threaded his fingers into the mane of curls that framed Blair's face. He smiled as his ears detected the escalating heartbeat and the surge of blood in the area of his friend's groin. 

Touching foreheads, Jim allowed his fingers to trace Blair's head, skimming over his ears. The cool touch of metal caught his attention and for several seconds, the detective played with the small silver hoops that pierced the tender flesh of Blair's ear. A husky inquiry jumped right up the scale and ended in a squeak. 

"Umm . . . Jim? Jiiiiimmm!?" 

The older man pressed his lips to the damp skin of his partner's forehead. "More, I need more. The stench is still . . ." 

Jim dropped his hands to Blair's shoulders as he leaned down and nuzzled the man's neck. He tightened his grip, a preventive measure in case his Guide decided to bolt for freedom. With a smile on his face, Jim lightly nipped the pale skin before healing the area with a slow lick of his tongue. 

Blair's knees buckled, his premature fall aborted by his partner's hold. "Shit!" 

"Not anymore, Chief. Shit's gone; it's just you now." Jim opened his mouth and proceeded to give his hopefully soon to be lover a monster hickey. 

"Shitshitshit." 

Jim pulled back and admired his masterpiece. Blair was on the verge of going boneless. His head was thrown back, his blue eyes clouded with desire and the most sexiest little pants of air were escaping out of his tempting mouth. 

The Sentinel slid one hand down his Guide heavily layered body, allowing it to hover over the man's denim covered groin. "If you don't stop reminding me about the pile of stink in our loft, I'm gonna have to take more drastic measures to prevent an olfactory zone out." 

Blair's confused gaze lingered several seconds on his friend's face. Finally the smaller man looked down and a beautiful grin spread across his face. His quick reply answered every single question the Sentinel had about his partner's feelings for him. 

"Shit!" 

Jim laughed and moved his hand, tenderly cupping Blair's manhood. "Yep." 

The Sentinel pulled his Guide close and sealed their mouths together in a heart stopping, mind melting kiss. After a moment of savoring the taste of their love, Jim released Blair's lips and smiled down at the happily stunned grad student. "Yep. Thank god for shit." 

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
